


Heat

by SamanthaM_M



Series: One night [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou suffers from hypothermia on a mission and Kakashi has to save him in an unconventional way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellynKupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/gifts).



> I carried this idea in my head for so long, I´m glad it´s finally out - enjoy!

“Let’s stay here for tonight. “  
“Yes, senpai.”

While Kakashi was setting up traps around their little camp they made in a small, but well-hidden cave, he watched his companion from the corner of his eye. The younger boy was trying to make fire, but his hands were shaking uncontrollably and every single match he pulled out of box fell to the ground with small hiss. 

“I’ll do it.” Kakashi offered himself. He was growing impatient, so he shoved Tenzou away from the small pile of wood. The other boy trembled involuntary at unrequested touch and clenched his teeth. Kakashi’s eyebrows rose, but Tenzou just shook his head.  
“I’m fine. Just a little bit cold,” he answered the unspoken question, but that didn’t fool Kakashi.  
“You don’t seem fine to me,” he said carefully and pressed his palm to Tenzou’s forehead. The boy was freezing cold. Kakashi took a closer look and saw that his clothes were dripping wet. He frowned.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you got wet when we crossed the river?”  
“I didn’t want to slow us down, senpai. Really, it’s nothing, I’ll be fine,” said Tenzou unconvincingly and sneezed.  
“You need to take off your clothes. All of them. You’re drenched.” Kakashi spoke with such tone in his voice that Tenzou couldn´t object. 

While Tenzou undressed, Kakashi watched him with growing concern in his mismatched eyes. His kohai was obviously suffering from hypothermia – his skin was cold and dry, his lips took an unhealthy shade of blue and he was still shivering. Little fire they made wouldn´t be enough to keep the boy warm. Kakashi knew what had to be done, but it didn´t help to chase the embarrassing thoughts away. He sighed, took out both of their blankets and started to take off his own flak jacket. 

“Senpai, what are you doing?” asked Tenzou in awe, while he watched Kakashi pull down his mask and rest of his clothing.  
“Keeping you alive.” Kakashi unceremonially pulled down his pants. Tenzou´s already big eyes got even wider as he was presented with uncovered view of his captain manhood surrounded by soft silver pubic hair. Kakashi pushed him down onto the blanket and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Tenzou was so shocked and Kakashi lost in his own thoughts that none of them spoke even as the situation grew more and more awkward. After few seconds, which actually seemed to be weeks, Kakashi covered them both with the other blanket and cautiously lay upon Tenzou. 

Kakashi started to rub Tenzou´s shoulders and when he felt the boy was getting warmer, he moved his hands to his chest and down to his thighs. Kakashi´s calloused thumbs brushed over smaller boy´s nipples and little buds got hard immediately. Tenzou closed his eyes and didn´t say anything while the other man´s fingers were rubbing circles on his stomach. He relaxed and began to melt into his senpain´s touch. Kakashi was still worried, though. He very well knew Tenzou was way beyond safe. His lips were still dark as if he just ate blueberry cake and Kakashi could think only of one way how to make that right. 

Silent moan escaped from Tenzou´s throat as Kakashi´s lips slightly brushed against his. He opened his mouth and Kakashi took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. It was obvious that Tenzou didn´t have much experience in making out, because he was almost instantly hard and his hips bucked forward to meet Kakashi´s groin. The older man either didn´t care or didn´t notice, because he was fully concentrated on biting and sucking Tenzou´s lover lip. 

Their tongues tangled, hot and wet and Tenzou couldn´t help himself, but to moan into Kakashi´s mouth. Their cocks were pressed together between their bodies and Tenzou was thrusting up unconsciously to get more of that beautiful friction.

Suddenly Kakashi broke the kiss, pulled away and looked at his kohai as he was unaware of his body reaction until now. Tenzou groaned at this unexpected lack of stimulation, tangled his fingers in Kakashi´s silver hair and forced him down to continue the kiss. Kakashi somehow knew that this situation had taken an inappropriate turn, but did nothing to stop it and just enjoyed the heat radiating from smaller boy underneath him. He caressed Tenzou´s cheeks and run his palms down that young and firm body. 

Kakashi knew he should have stopped when he saw his kohai´s lip colour was back to normal, but his mind was too hazy to listen to that inner voice. He moved his swollen lips to eagerly kiss Tenzou´s jaw and neck, happily listening to the little sobs of pleasure that Tenzou made. 

“Senpai, Kakashi-senpai, please....” Tenzou whispered into his ear, but Kakashi ignored him, too busy marking soft, gentle skin with his teeth. So Kakashi also ignored signs of Tenzou´s nearing climax – his breath grew ragged and he was moaning all the time....

...Loud scream escaped Tenzou´s mouth, his back arched as he came, came hard, spattering Kakashi´s inner thighs with hot cum. Tenzou´s eyes, just moments before clouded with lust, now cleared and he stared directly into Kakashis´. He gazed at his senpai in awkward silence as his face started to mirror his mixed emotions – embarrassment, confusion and gratification. 

Kakashi laughed softly as he embraced the younger boy, pressing him tightly to his chest, not minding the semen smeared across his stomach.

“I think you´ll be fine. Now, let´s go sleep.” He didn´t have to tell Tenzou twice. He already curled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep. Kakashi stayed awake a little longer, holding his now warm and safe kohai and smiled.


End file.
